


Scars To Your Beautiful

by firetruckyeah



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: The sun poked through the white curtains of Filippo's bedroom just enough to wake him up. He looked at the sleeping man in his arms and, as was so often the case when Niccolò entered his thoughts, found himself wanting to sing his boyfriend's praises as loudly as his lungs would allow. Pulling Niccolò as close to his chest as possible, Filippo let his eyes wander up and down the lean body, frowning when he saw a fresh cut on the younger's arm, mixed in with older scars and bruises.
Relationships: Irama/Ultimo (Italian Musicians)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Scars To Your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightwoodGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightwoodGirl/gifts).



> This is a response to a [request](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/272868043) i've received, so yeah i'm back writing Nilippo. LightwoodGirl i hope you like it, i think i'm going to write something more along these lines, but i'm tired atm and so i wrote just a drabble. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!

The sun poked through the white curtains of Filippo's bedroom just enough to wake him up. He looked at the sleeping man in his arms and, as was so often the case when Niccolò entered his thoughts, found himself wanting to sing his boyfriend's praises as loudly as his lungs would allow. Pulling Niccolò as close to his chest as possible, Filippo let his eyes wander up and down the lean body, frowning when he saw a fresh cut on the younger's arm, mixed in with older scars and bruises. Filippo was tempted to find Niccolò's phone and see what had upset him enough to self-harm again, but he decided against it. He didn't need to know what had upset Niccolò because he knew exactly who had upset him: "the scumbag".

"The scumbag" was Niccolò's ex. He had a name, of course, but Filippo had banished his name from the apartment as best he could. As far as Filippo was concerned, anyone capable of destroying someone else's self-esteem to the degree that Niccolò's self-esteem was still destroyed was unworthy of a name. It had taken months for Filippo to convince Niccolò that yes, he did want to date him because yes, Niccolò was worth it. And after that, it had taken even more months to convince Niccolò that no, self-harm wasn't worth it because no, Filippo didn't agree with "the scumbag." It now looked like more convincing would be needed.

Niccolò stirred awake and rolled over to face Filippo, "hi".  
"Hi" Filippo smiled and whispered huskily, "no need to sound so surprised, love". He leaned forward and kissed Niccolò with as much passion and adoration as he could, but pulled back when he realized the younger wasn't returning the kiss, "Nico?"  
The other sighed, "he called again". "I thought you -" Filippo started but Niccolò replied before he could finish the sentence. "It still tells me when he calls, even though the number's blocked" explained Niccolò. "It was late, you were practically asleep".  
"And so you did it again" he asked, Filippo nodded. "Just say the word and I'll go crazy on the scumbag", Niccolò frowned, "wouldn't help".  
"I know" Filippo sighed, "I just wish I could do something".  
"Why bother?" Niccolò asked bitterly. "I'm just a waste of space. You're better off letting me be. Pain's the only thing I deserve, it's the only thing I know how to feel" Niccolò said brokenly.  
"Stop that, Nico" Filippo took Niccolò's arm in his hand and rubbed his thumb over the newest cut. "You are worth so damn much. If something happened, if you did something to yourself...I'd never forgive myself. I love you more than I know how to handle, and every night I pray that you'll be here when I wake up because I couldn't go on without you. You need to remember that you're worthy of loving and of being loved, love. If I could take away the memories and thoughts that make you cut, I would, but I can't. All I can do is love you and hope that you remember, always, that I love you" Filippo bent down to kiss the other’s arm.  
Niccolò managed a very small smile, "I love you, too. I'm sorry for doing it again".  
"I forgive you" Filippo kissed Niccolò again, and this time the younger returned every last bit of passion, adoration, concern, and love that Filippo put into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
